Sword At Attention
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: This is a side story based on my new friend's story. Keldeo has been caught by a human and he hates it. Or at least he use to. Over time he softened up to him and even ended up asking him for help, which he gladly obliged to.


*PANT* *PANT* *PANT*

"Damn. I can't...Keep...Going...I'm gonna end this, now."

Keldeo, the warrior of water, member of The Swords of Justice(well member to be anyway) had been reduced to running away from this persistent trainer. He was training away from the other Swordsmen in secret and was discovered by him and has been running all night since then. He was tired of it. Running away from a fight and this trainer. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he stopped running and turned to face the trainer head on. The trainer came into view within seconds breathing just as hard as he is. His confident grin sent a shiver of excitement up the Colt Pokemons young spine.

Making his last stand on the Skyarrow Bridge he waited for the trainer to call out his Pokemon 'friend' as humans like to describe.

"I need your help, Emolga-Chan!" He called out and threw a pokeball and in a flash of light came out a Emolga with a big happy smile on its face.

'Its useless to try and talk my way out to either of them.' Keldeo thought to himself as he tried to gather enough strength to OHKO his Pokemon and escape.

He charged up a Hydro Pump and and was about to launch it when he herd the four words that spelled doom for him: "Emolga-Chan* use Electro Ball!"

He saw a bright yellow light heading towards him and crash into his face. The buzzing pain all over his body was to much for his fatigued body. He dropped to the ground and could only watch as his Prison was thrown at him.

'Sorry...Guys...'

* * *

**3 weeks later**

Keldeo like any newly caught Pokemon, didn't like the trainer he was with and told him as such with telepathy. His trainer was caught off guard by the talking Pokemon but stated it was awesome which strangely made Keldeo feel more relaxed around the human. Over the he was welcomed to the sight of two old friends/mentors: Cobalion and Terrakion.

At the sight of his comrades joining him he was happier then he has been for the last few weeks and to hear that their trainer didn't have any sort of evil plan for them and insisted on catching the full quartet as to not separate their family.

Keldeo actually enjoyed the attention he was getting from his "Not-so-bad trainer." as he would put it. Currently they were under the stars as they usually do and Keldeo was trying to relax but his 'Problem' kept him awake. He looked up at the bright moon and guessed it was late at night maybe around 2 or 3 in the mourning.

Ever since he went around Pinwheel forest with female Whimscotts were "Having fun with each other." as Terakkion put it, Keldeo has had massive erections come and go without warning(thankfully it never happened when he was around others or in battles). He'd talk to the other swordsmen why this has happens but he was to embarrassed to. Which lead him to currently go to his trainers tent and ask whats going on.

* * *

He got the answer he wanted and was now having his erect member gently rubbed and squeezed. Keldeo was deeply enjoying the feel of this 'masturbation' as his trainer called it.

"How does this feel Keldeo-Kun?" the trainer called from the side as he squirted a large handful of lotion onto his hand and continued rubbing up and down Keldeo's cock. Keldeo responded with a low moan that made his cream coat turn red with embarrassment. "You see when a male is aroused his penis will get bigger and longer," Keldeo tried paying as much attention as possible but the treatment he was receiving was making it very difficult "and when we get like this we usually masturbate to relieve our stress and it feels **REALLY** good," to emphasize this he squeezed the flared head making Keldeos knees buckle under his own weight "but theirs something that feels even better." with a quick squeeze on his heavy balls he pulled his hand away and turned around, pulling down his shorts and showed the panting Colt Pokemon his round shapely butt which caused the legendarys burning hot cock to twitch and a small bud of pre to bubble up form the tip.

"Now I'm only letting you do this once ok?" Keldeo nodded and walked toward his trainer with desire burning in his eyes. He got on his hands and knees and waved his ass making Keldeo follow it like a Hipnos Pendulum. "Now I want you to get on me and put your 'Sword' inside me, but be careful because you could hurt me." he instructed as Keldeo followed them to the letter eager to feel even more pleasure. He pushed forward a few times missing the warm pink hole of his trainer but ended up sliding his 12inch member across his cheeks causing Keldeo to whimper in pleasure.

Finally he felt the tip make contact with the center of his ass causing both of them to gasp. With one big push Keldeo pushed about 7inches deep in one harsh motion. "Ahhhhhh!" Keldeo girted his teeth as he rocked back and forth feeling the trainers tight entrance wrap around him so hard yet so slick.

'Holy Shit! I've fucked my share of Pokemon but he makes a Machamp feel so small!' The trainer though as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He let his arms down causing his front half to hit the ground and forcing another 3inches deeper, his mind went blank as Keldeo kept bucking hard against his hips. Finally he felt the Colt Pokemon's balls smack his ass. Keldeo was nearly at his limit by now while the trainer had already cummed more then 3 times in under 9 minutes.

"I feel something coming up inside me." Keldeo warned as he felt his balls tighten up, desperate for release. "Go ahead and let it flow!" the trainer ordered, awaiting for the inevitable.

Keldeo pulled out more then half his cock and slammed it back in balls deep. His eyes clenched shut as he repeated this a few more times until he couldn't hold back anymore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keldeo called out as his eyes snapped open as his cock exploded with thick seed almost directly into his trainers stomach. The trainers ass couldn't take every last bit making about a 1/3 of it to spill out coating both his inner thighs and Keldeo's balls with thick musky cum. The flared head twitched inside making them both shudder in pleasure.

The trainer finally recovered within 13mins of silence between the two of them not moving an inch after their intense session. "Keldeo...Did you enjoy yourself?" his response was a light snore from the tired Pokemon. Carefully, he pulled himself off of Keldeos young stallionhood and laid Keldeo down gently on the tents floor. He rubbed Keldeos head making his sleeping friend relax even deeper into his sleep.

"Damn, my ass hurts... From now on I'll let him hump my leg instead."

And with that he went to sleep, already coming up with plans to try and complete their family with their missing member, Virizion.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone liked this! I did my best on it and I'm still improving so any well meaning reviews are welcomed!

* I'm counting the -Chan suffix as one word as apart of the name. If this is wrong I'm very sorry to anyone who really knows about Japanese or knows more about their language system better then me.


End file.
